sunwrath_federationfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Axis
The Iron Axis is the name given to the union formerly and currently held by the 3 Thalassian political parties known as the Banu Andbaod, the Loomloied Ebarme, and the Thor Oorash. Created during the first Blood Elven campaign to Outland, the Axis' ideology encompasses several facets of traditional Sin'dorei culture and monarchist views. History Founded in 6,827 P.F, the Iron Axis began as a means to attempt to maintain some of the power of the original Magistrate of Silvermoon, specifically that which had been delegated by the Sunstrider Monarchy. Upon Prince Kael'thas' campaign to Outland following the destruction of Silvermoon, three men from separate sub-sections of the Magistrate which had functioned beneath the monarchy each swore fealty to the Prince and the Sunfury. They were: Johannes Winghelm, Mordecai Bluebird, and Luke Sunscorcher. In the Magistrate Being such a powerful governing body in Quel'Thalas during the time of the monarchy, the Magistrate was known to often delegate powers between several sub-groups within it in order to see to every detail of authority. Of the many sub-sections, several were dedicated to what the state considered of utmost importance: propaganda, advancement, and war. The three founders of the Iron Axis each came into their positions of power throughout the reign of the monarchy: * In 3,465 P.F, Mordecai Bluebird came to power in one of the many sub-sections dealing with censorship and propaganda distribution. * In 3,238 P.F, Johannes Winghelm became the head of one of the sub-sections dedicated to strategy, warfare, and civilian compliance. * In 2,981 P.F, Luke Sunscorcher was awarded a top and central position as one of the leading researchers of Arcane magic and progression. The three men worked separate to one another, with each having little to no direct interaction until their meeting in Outland. In Outland Winghelm, Sunscorcher, and Bluebird came into contact with one another during their service to Prince Kael'thas in the Tempest Keep. Each man found one another to be very like-minded in their ideas (especially because of their common link to the Magistrate) and became close very quickly. All three men revealed themselves to be adamant followers of tradition and loyalists to the monarchy regardless of shifting opinions, especially with the recent introduction of the Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron, who had taken the Prince's place whilst he remained in Outland. Throughout their tour of Outland, the three men built upon their friendship and stalwart ideals, incorporating them into the training of troops beneath them. In the Tempest Keep, Winghelm and Sunscorcher worked closely together with one another to fortify the defenses of the fort. Bluebird was oftentimes separated from the forefront of Sunfury training and work, though was definitely known for his management of morale within the corps. The three would remain in service to the Sunfury forces up until the invasion and retreat of Tempest Keep; following the last retreat and the first death of Prince Kael'thas, they retreated then to the Isle of Quel'Danas, joining the Sunblade in their defense of the Sunwell and Magister's Terrace. The Sunwell Wighelm and Sunscorcher found themselves, yet again, at the forefront of operations concerning defensive measures of The Sunwell prior to and during its siege by a combination of forces. Bluebird became unwillingly distanced from the two: his position of Head of Morale kept him far from the front lines. Instead, Bluebird was often secluded from the forefront of the Sunblade, his attention directed solely at managing an increasingly restless and anxious army. Upon the Sunwell's final siege, the men were captured in different stages of invasion: * Johannes Winghelm was captured during the second forward push of the insurgency at Apex Point * Luke Sunscorcher was captured at the Terrace of the Sun * Mordecai Bluebird was captured just before Kil'jaeden's domain, in the area near the Shrine of the Eclipse With each man and several other Sunblade leaders being taken into custody, the lower-ranking Sunblade forces which remained either surrendered or were killed, thus ending the siege. Post-Surrender Following each of their captures at the Sunwell, each man faced imprisonment for a total of 3 months' time. Their separation from one another allowed for them to brood on their original ideologies and the positions which they had had beneath the Magistrate; i.e, Winghelm often meditated on strategy, Sunscorcher would study his magics, and Bluebird often manipulated his guards by putting social theory into practice. Because of their seclusion from one another, they were able to each build an individual following based on their ideas: their prison mates, all former Sunblade or Sunfury servicemen and women, were quick to take to the traditionalist views which each were keen to regularly enforce and applaud. Each man would be summoned at random and periodically to different trials in order to assess whether or not the severity of their crimes might affect their final sentencing. It was soon decided that each man may face execution for their total compliance with the late Prince. Before their executions could even be scheduled, though, Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron pardoned the entirety of the remaining former Sunfury for their actions, thus setting all three men and several hundred others free. One restriction remained, though: each man would never be able to formally hold a position of power in the Magistrate again due to their crimes and service. Creation of the Parties (6,827 P.F) Upon their release and pardon, each man continued to hone the small followings which they had garnered whilst in prison. Their dealings were often in secret, especially given the tentative nature of their pardons. * Bluebird would go on to form a small following known as the Banu Anbaod''or the 'Fortification Battalion', a group focused on maintaining the public image of the Sin'dorei as it had been beneath the monarchy and the preservation of traditionalist/monarchist views * Winghelm would go to control a small paramilitary/political group known as the ''Thor Oorash or 'Fury Revolution'; the group was primarily focused on the defense of Quel'Thalas and the the strengthening of the nation's military forces * Sunscorcher would go on to form the Loomloied Ebarme or 'Triumph Party', a group dedicated to the research and advancement of broad-scope Elven research The parties remained separate and were primarily focused on their own niche ideals up until Winghelm and Sunscorcher met by chance once again whilst working on separate projects within the city. Rekindling their old bond, the men then went on to contact Mordecai Bluebird, who was more than happy to reunite with them. With the three men together, they began to devise a plan of how to implement their teachings back into the new structure of power under the Regent-Lord. Their parties joined with one another beneath the common banner of advocating for a strong nation through war or peace, and thus the first Iron Axis was officially named. First Disband With the Iron Axis united and the parties working as strongly as ever together to promote their views, the lawmakers of Silvermoon had quickly begun to take notice. Fearing that a revolution might begin starting with the former Sunfury forces and loyalists in the city, the Iron Axis was swiftly forced to disband. Winghelm and Bluebird were arrested for disrupting the peace, though Sunscorcher was pardoned on the grounds that he would agree to offer his service to the Horde as it ventured into Northrend. Without their leadership, the Iron Axis slowly dissolved into nothingness. A few stray members would often meet in secret, though no more formal meetings were held. 6 months into their imprisonment, Winghelm and Bluebird were released, though would be closely monitored for several more months and periodically over the years. The three men were forbidden from colluding with one another, though often would meet in secret in order to discuss their personal lives and the directions that they would take to try to regain footing in the political world of Quel'Thalas. The three men eventually fell out of contact with one another due to their service to the Thalassian Army and the Horde in Northrend, during the Cataclysm, in Pandaria, and in Draenor. The Second Iron Axis In 6,832 P.F, with word of the Legion returning to Azeroth, restlessness began to stir within Silvermoon City and all of Quel'Thalas. Having just returned from Draenor, Winghelm and Sunscorcher found themselves having met by chance once again in Quel'Thalas. Aware that they were no longer being as closely monitored as they might have been several years ago, the men began discussing their lives and what they perceived to be the gradual downfall of Thalassian culture. After some investigating, they were able to track down Bluebird, who had been working as a propaganda distributor for several noble houses throughout the city. After some discussion, the three came to the conclusion that the return of the Legion was an omen which predicted either the immediate fall or rise of Quel'Thalas. Each man began their work on summoning the followers which they had once had. With a new aim in mind, they began to work closely with one another again, this time with the idea to lobby for new members of the Magistrate who would enter with their ideology in secret. The Iron Axis began again; with Winghelm's prompting, so too began a paramilitary to go along with it in order to better advocate for their ideas: the Sunwrath Federation, a forced named in honor of the Sunfury and Sunblade forces which the Iron Axis first began within. Winghelm would die whilst in service at Stormheim in the Broken Isles. His co-commander, a soldier named Montevallo Bloodpyre II, would take his place soon after. Present Day Following the siege of the Broken Isles and the final battles to defend Azeroth, the Iron Axis has returned back to Quel'Thalas in order to have its political aims met. The Sunwrath Federation, now headed primarily by Bloodpyre, acts as the forefront for the group and is the bastion behind the political aspects of it. Category:Organizations Category:History Category:Thematics Category:Concepts Category:Sunwrath Federation Category:Community Category:Laws